Talk:Spirit's Strength
Man, this skill is neat looking. But how the hell does a ritualist benefit from attacking? :Rt/A using daggers, spawning power for the elite, and brutal weapon would be a horrifically destructive combination. A bit much for pure damage output, but it would certainly be worth it if that's your goal. I'm guessing +20 from the elite, and +10 from brutal weapon, equivalating +30 per attack. Just add in attack skills that gain energy on strike and you've got yourself something intriguing. Kamahl 22:48, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::This is an enchantment. --Fyren 01:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, but that just frees you from the tight constraints of Brutal. You can put something like Resilient Weapon on yourself, and rely on OoP for a nice cumulative +50 damage or so... Ubermancer 02:48, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Make that Vital Weapon and +60 damage :D Ubermancer 23:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Thing with, anyone and everyone would have an anti-enchant skill what with nightfall coming, so you better cover that thing up. Or even echo =P. You know, the bonus damage ignores armor anyway, so you don't need mastery to be dealing a mediocre DPS, IW style. Don't know why you'd want that though. Silk Weaker 02:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It seems like its an elite Conjure, more then a sick damage boost, due to being Spawning linked. Now, if it was Channeling linked, then wed talk... but in the mean time, Im not sure what makes this skill good... Ubermancer 18:02, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's like IW except it works on all weapons, rather than just melee ones, has a bit less bonus damage, the hit still lands, only works for rit primaries (but IW is used almost purely on mesmer primaries, so...), and is slightly conditional (but as there are plently of weapon spells you can maintain, this isn't much of a problem). Now, with it's recharge this won't see much use out of RA, and even in tehre we have so many enchant removal skills now that someone's bound to have one. But I like the idea of this, and the big bonus damage numbers. --Khoross 04:24, 27 September 2006 (CDT) lololol Rspike!--Silk Weaker This and Sight Beyond Sight on a 15% while enchanted Spear. Carry a Spawning Focus in the off hand for energy, and you have unblindable, unblockable damage. Sight Beyond Sight is good, but more importantly covers Spirit's Strength. Take Guided Weapon for unblockable spikes, or Splinter Weapon for Barrage-like damage on mobs. Intersperse with Nightmare Weapon for healing. Or make a rt/d and use this with a Scythe. Drop Blind Was Mingson as an opener for defense, and Splinter Weapon with this to damage a lot of foesLabmonkey 14:27, 29 September 2006 (CDT) I'm there already. Check out my many proposed builds at User:Khoross/Rt/R_Spiritual_Warrior. My personal favourite is the Paragon version of it, but I imagine the warrior versions are pretty hard hitting. When NF comes out, this is going to replace IW as my main RA build. --Khoross 16:07, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Swords/Axes are better because of the attack speed. Paragon IAS cannot compare with warrior's either. With Emmisary's armor, it isn't as sqyishy. I wouldn't use Sight Beyond Sight, but instead wielder's remedy. --Silk Weaker 03:07, 30 October 2006 (CST) If you absolutely had to use this then you could pull it off with /Me, 12 in Illusion Magic, and Arcane Mimicry and Signet of Illusions. (T/ ) 18:19, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :And you would use two elites... how? ::Hmm, perhaps that is what Arcane Mimicry is for? (T/ ) 15:27, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Awww.. look at the picture.. isn't he so CUTE? (Not a fifty five 19:39, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) I agree, this skill icon used to be for the warrior shout "Hug Me!"...cuddly looking.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 10:01, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Haha, I'm so making a userbox with that! - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 06:54, 9 April 2007 (CDT) I've used This skill paired with Sight Beyond Sight with a variety of secondaries. My favorites so far are Rt/W with 15 (+31 damage) in spawning power and use Flurry to increase the DPS. I've also done a hybrid Rt/R with Kindle Arrows with 14 in Spawning Power and 10 in Wilderness Survival for a damage output of +29 from Spirits Strenght and another +16 from Kindle Arrows.--Rururrur 15:08, 17 December 2006 (CST) The notes section states that daggers should be used for this due to their increased attack speed, but daggers have the same attack speed as swords and axes. While I agree that daggers are perhaps the best weapon to use with this skill, stating that this is due to their increased attack speed is misinformation. An argument for daggers based on chance of a double strike would be a legitimate reasoning. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Weapon XvArchonvX 10:33, 8 December 2006 (CST) :agreed, doublestrike is the deciding factor that puts this above swords and axes... I actally use (and have recenetly posted) a Rt/A that uses the "fox" attack chain with this and sight beyond sight to deal good consistant damage that almost always hits. --Midnight08 13:36, 19 December 2006 (CST) One question: is this skill affected by Needling Shot or not? Gredinus Removed comment about daggers having the fastest attack speed; Ironic since there's an article on this site that says its on par with the sword and axe. 67.20.226.28 18:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) Well, the "major" update buffed this skill. It now can now boost 5...35 damage. Vow of Strength Is this not related to Vow of Strength? Klumpeet 12:43, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Can it be interchanged easily with that?, if so state why, cause im interested in how :P -- Xeon 12:55, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :No, it cant, but the name is similar, and they both increase damage... Klumpeet 02:55, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Question about a combo If I used this with Nightmare Weapon, would the bonus from this be reduced/negated, or would I get the life steal along with the bonus damage? 24.196.94.255 15:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Spirit's Strength increases your damage by 5...29 but Nightmare Weapon reduces your damage by 10...42 or something like that. So you need to deal out 6...14 damage with your weapon, at the least, if you want any damage numbers to show up at all under Nightmare Weapon. Not hard, I know, but that's not factoring in high AL or whatever...since a max Staff or Wand is 11...22 damage, but at 80-100AL that is usually reduced to less than 5. You would still get the lifestealing, though. Still I would not use this with Nightmare Weapon since it kind of defeats the purpose. And it's too bad it is an Enchantment, else Brutal Weapon would be the obvious choice... (T/ ) 15:16, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Yeah, and for other weapons...an Axe would be iffy since it has the lowest base damage of 6 at max and since you can only get up to 12 Axe Mastery max you will have a tendency probably to hit the lower range...maybe. Swords you should always get some kind of damage since the base is 16, I think, and AL80 makes that about 12 or so, nearly sufficient. Hammers you should almost always get positive damage, base 19...bows are like axes, spears are like swords, daggers it doesn't matter since they can double-strike...etc etc. And of course this is all thinking without adding in the damage of actual attack skills. So you would still get some damage under Nightmare Weapon. But, I would say that Nightmare Weapon is still best used as a standalone, since ideally you want to put it on a character who deals zero damage anyways. (T/ ) 15:23, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Related Skills Why is Illusionary Weaponry considered to be a related skill? Spirit's strength requires you to be under the effects of a weapon spell, while IW is unconditional. Also, Spirit's strength doesn't make your attacks miss, as IW does, so it can be used in conjunction with Adrenaline skills.marcopolo47 15:58, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :They have absolutely NOTHING to do with each other, IW makes your attacks deal a set amount of damage, this gives a heaping wad of extra damage. Removing --Gimmethegepgun 15:59, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you.--marcopolo47 16:00, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Spear I use this with a spear. it kick ass in AB I tell yah! ASS!! Majnore, 17:16, 3 August 2007 (CDT) OMG Great Dwarf Weapon. Excuse me, I think I'm gonna faint now. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:32, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Oh lord... :S =) Majnore 08:19, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::I thought the same thing so I loaded Xandra with Spirit's Strength and went to the pratice grounds, I wish I could see the damage numbers but they must have been high. +17 from Great Dwarf Weapon, +35 from Spirit's Strength and +41 from Radiant Scythe. Wow. That is some damage now. :) Gandorf :::Actually, if you used Me/D with 16 illusion and 12 scythe, arcane echo arcane mimicry, for vow of strenght + spirit's strength + aura of holy might all at max... combine those with 3 PvE-only skills, I am the strongest, dodge this, and by ural's hammer... Then add in great dwarf weapon (from someone else of course) ebon battle stand of honor, ursan roar... strength and honor, judge's insight... ect. I figured out, if I got enough people working together... though it would be hard... you could deal... between 1056 and 1656 damage on critical hit, sundering scythe trigger against an AL 60 target. (Depending on how +35%, +25%, +53% and +75% damage stacks)It would take the teamwork of... 6 people I belive, to pull it off. but it would be hilarious. (If I remeber all the skills correctly, Me/D, Mo, Ursan, Dervish, Ritualist, Paragon should be it) It'd be one of those "omg" moments. Like max heal attained, or max health... a screenshot to impress :P76.173.217.181 00:19, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :i dont get it, try explaining that in the english language. ::Get lots of damage boosts and then kill stuff in one hit. 222.153.229.8 09:50, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::He means Me/D w/ a bar more or less like this(sry i dont know how to link): ::Signet of Illusion -> makes the next 3 spells u cast go off w/ yous illusions atribute ::Arcane Echo -> to mimme Arcane mimicry -> Steal Vow of strength ( 53% more raw damage ) ::Arcane mimicry -> Steal Spirit's strength (+37 damage ) ::Aura of Holy Might ( +50 DR) ::Asuran Scan ( 1.75 final damage ? multiply w/ Vow ? add ? ) ::"Dodge this!" +20 dmg ::for a more realistic damage all skills at 16 ::From party members : ::Great dwarven weapon +20 or Splinter weapon if the extra damage applyes to your target , cant remember ::OoP + 17 (wont stack w/ OoV) ::Barbs + 16 ::Ebon Battle Standard of Honor +15 ::Strength of honor +16 ::So : +104 ::Judges insight +20% armor penetration ::Cant remember anything else im drowsy. ::so max scythe costumised and 15% inscrip (1,38) critting (+20 DR) sundering triggers ( armor penetration of 0.2+0.2) on a 60 Al target ::(41 * 1.38 * 0.5^{- (60+20+50)/40} + 104 ) * 1.53*1.75 = ::(41 * 1.38 * 5,1 +104 ) * 2.68 = 1052 -> this damage is wrong since some of those bonus are separate packages of damage instead of added damage before the multiplication of at least Vow of strength. Its less dmg in the end but not that much. Pretty close guess o.O (may be right if using splinter weapon o.O²) ::But all this fuss is easily outdamaged by Grenth's ballance on a max hp tank like ppl do everyday to help kill rotscale =/ 201.27.158.243 20:32, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Volley Has anyone tried this? Spirit's strength, Great Dwarf weapon, volley, triple shot and dual shot? I think this would be a very painful build in PVE :Energy managment problems ::That, and GDW would have to be cast on you by another party member. ---Jamster--- 09:54, 24 January 2008 (UTC) does it work with minions? before any of u say the YOUR ATTACKS description from the skill description,notice that whenever a minion u control hits,numbers go up,which are dmg caused by u,so in turn would this affect minions since they deal dmg under u? :No. Enchantments/weapon spells that improve damage or anything like that always depends on who it's on. The one with the enchant or weapon spell, not the minion, pet, spirit, whatever, gets the boost Also, that damage isn't caused by ''you, it's caused by the minion and shows you. If it was damage caused by you, Reversal of Damage, Retribution, and Holy Wrath would have the damage hit you, but they hit the minion instead --Gimmethegepgun 23:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::"Retribution, and Holy Wrath would have the damage hit you" That would be absolutely hilarious. Retribution spike mms by letting the minions hit you. :D -Ezekiel 05:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Brutal Weapon Please don't add Brutal Weapon to the notes as a good way to keep this up because brutal weapon does not work when the caster is under the effects of an enchantment, thank you. That is true, brutal weapon would be of no use, unless someone decided it would be funny to dis-enchant you right after you finish casting it, or cast a spell like Rend Enchantments, then brutal weapon would kick in, so you would have a skill that cant be removed (i think) that increases your damage. dumb idea in overview, but a good one for dis-enchant heavy areas. :However, Brutal Weapon does have a very long duration, and it does trigger Spirit's Strength's effect. True, Weapon itself is deadweight. 04:56, 13 February 2008 (UTC) best weapon? For IW, daggers aren't the best weapon since you get no IAS. But for Spirit's Strength, not only do dagger attack chains actually cause damage, but with Weapon of Aggression you have an IAS too. Still I was wondering if it wouldn't still be better to use a Scythe, or one of teh Warrior weapons. Adrenal attacks save you Energy, etc. (T/ ) 22:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Zealous weapon > energy. So that's never a problem. :LoL @ squishy in frontlines. But yes, the most powerful combination would be a scythe, as long as you can keep up your enchantments. :Otherwise, Volley + Splinter is awesome. --Alf's Hitman 22:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) try with wand, go ele secondary for conjure lightning to stack damage even higher and bring weapon of aggression as your trigger for spirits strength. Its like a granny hitman, hits hard and fast but no one suspects you even as you do it. 05:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Take Iron Mist too. 05:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Axes work nice for situations where you'll want to do a lot of AoE damage, just bring cyclone axe and whirlwind attack, works great against large groups compared to a scythe that will only hit 3 targets. 19:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC)